Eternity
by stonerkenobi7
Summary: You just don't piss off a red headed mother!


**I don't own Hp**

_I know that forgiveness was a big part of the HP series, but I could never understand how JKR thought that Harry would name a kid after Snape. The man still treated him like crap and made his life like hell and regardless that he changed sides because of his love for Lily was still the reason that Voldemort went after Harry's parents. This idea is born from that_

**Eternity**

He had one last look into those emerald eyes and then all he knew was blackness. Time is a funny thing when you die and therefore when Severus Snape found himself blinking open his eyes again it could have been years before the thought struck his mind that he was able to blink and have thoughts. He looked at his hands and found himself clothed as he was when he passed and when he looked up and around at his surroundings he found that it looked very similar to the park that he grew up near in Spinner's End. "Oh please don't tell me I have to repeat that all over again?" Getting up and looking at a swing that brought a smile to his face as he remembered one of his happier memories meant he didn't hear someone approach him from behind.

"Do not worry yourself Severus. You are indeed dead." Snape quickly turned around pulling his wand out or attempting to at any rate as he had no wand and what he saw shocked him. "Lily?" She gave him a small smile and nodded at him and he collapsed on his knees as she finally was standing in front of again after all those long years and he wept. Tears of sadness and joy and even tears of love slipped from his eyes and he stared at Lily Potter in wonder. "Stand up Severus we have some talking to do." Snape hastily obeyed and though it looked like he wanted to touch her, he kept himself in check for fear this may be a dream. "Why Severus? Why did you do it?" Snape swallowed and as he entered his diatribe he didn't notice the other three figures approach him from behind. "I was young Lily and angry. I thought the Dark" he was cut off. "Call him Voldemort Severus or Riddle, but do not call him the Dark Lord in my presence. Snape nodded. "Riddle then. I thought he had the right idea. He needed a potion maker and though I was a half blood he felt I had promise and a place in his view of the world. I swear I didn't know he was going to target you specifically. I begged him to let you live, I swear to you that I did. If I had known, I would never have gone to him with the prophecy" he finished with tears in his eyes.

Lily raised her hand up and put it on Snape's cheek and he leaned into it and closed his eyes, so he didn't see Lily pull it back and smack him across the face. When he looked up again holding his face in shock he stepped back as he saw the look of anger and hatred in Lily's face. "I know why you joined him you coward. What I want to know is why you thought it would earn my forgiveness by treating my son like crap? "Arrogant, just like you're father you are Potter" does that sound familiar Severus? Answer me how he could be like his father when he never got a chance to him? How was it my Harry, my son, a person I loved with all my being could be just like his father when you knew how he grew up? When in fact he grew up worse and had it much worse than you ever did. You're father may not have cared about anything Severus, but at least your mother showed you love. My son had none of that and when he gets to school how to you treat him?"

Snape stood there wide-eyed and was unsure what to say, but it didn't matter for there was an angry read headed mother in front of him. "You swore to protect him and yet you treated him like complete shite, constantly berating him. What's that you say? You had to keep up appearances, bullshit. You turned into a petty, bitter coward of a man Severus and you do not have my forgiveness for you have done nothing to earn it. You say that Harry is just like James? Well I hope so as James turned into a better man that you could ever be. In fact Severus, I would say it was you who were just like his miserable good for nothing father." Snape winced again as if he'd been slapped when he felt his limbs lock up. "You see Snivellus this is what you have earned for all that you have done. And eternity of your worst nightmare" said the smiling grimly face of James Potter who was standing over Snape with his wand out surrounded my Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily came into view again with an evil smirk. "Paddy show Snivellus here that if you piss off a Marauder that you better be prepared to get pissed on" and when a wide eyes Snape could only watch on as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and relieved himself on his face as the others laughed in the background.

They all looked up at a sudden pull and knew they had to leave at least for a little while. "Hold tight Severus, Harry's calling us, but we will be back to help you enjoy your eternity from time to time" and with that they were all gone and Severus Snape was stuck lying in the middle of a park frozen in place until the spell wore off covered in piss.


End file.
